particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talmoria
Talmoria, officially titled the Asli Emirate of Talmoria is a nation on the western coast of Dovani. It is bordered to the north by Lourenne colonies and to the south by the colonies of Mordusia and Indrala. Not far off the coast in the Gulf of Saint Sebastian lies Vorona. To the East lies the Huotet Plateau, a region claimed by Lourenne. History of Talmoria .]] Early Talormia, Likatonian Discovery In the year 2107 explorers from Likatonia discovered the land of Talmoria. The time of the land's discovery was quite late in regards to the time the nations in northern Dovani became colonized. At the time of the Likatonian discovery, the land of Talmoria was largely populated by the Asli and other native groups who once ruled there with a great empire; at this point in time though, the empire had collapsed, leaving Talmoria fractured into tribal rule. Three years after the discovery of Talmoria, the Likatonians established a colony at Sandos in Polsden, known now as Ain Wassia. , built in honor of Emir Mirza al-Jamali]] Isolation of Talmoria, Islamic Takeover After the colonization of Talmoria, the region was largely isolated and never seen in international affairs. Even after the end of colonial rule and having sovereignty, the nation remained distant from the world. The most well known part of Talmoria's history is the Democratic Empire, which existed from 2643 to 2729. The nation was a monarchy led by the Hemmingway Dynasty. Towards the end of this nation's existance, Islam was on a rise in the country among the Asli and radical Islamo-fascist parties formed, particularly Kalimat Allah. It was this party that led to the dismantling of the Empire and the creation of the Asli Republic of Talmoria, a short-lived transitional nation. After this came the Islamic Emirate of Asliland, formed in 2735. This Islamic nation was marked by radical laws and very few freedoms. Not long after its creation, thousands of ethnic Talmorians were expelled from Asliland and any that remained had few or no rights. End of the Emirate, Democracy Returns In 2754, the existance of the Islamic Emirate of Asliland was over and the Talmorian Nationalist Party created the Grand Duchy of Talmoria. Looking to Talmoria's Germanic influences, Greater Hulstria's Franz I was placed as Grand Duke. Many of the government establishments and positions took up Hulstrian names and Hulstrian also became the official language. During Talmoria's early isolated period, the nation had many influences from the Germanic cultures in the north; and there were influences by the French culture of Lourenne, leading to the status of French as a recognized language in 2755. The Nationalists also set up Talmoria to hold its first democratic elections 2758 where the people would elect a Governor-General. Return of Islam to Talmoria Shortly after the Nationalists held their first democratic elections in Talmoria, Kalimat Allah returned to Talmoria. For a decade after it renounced the Hulstrian ruling party, the political scene of the nation was tensely quiet. However, in 2769, the major member of the Hulstrian ruling party vanished. Many suspect foul play on the behalf of the Kalimat Allah. With the dissapearance of the Talmorian Nationalist Party|Nationalists]], the Kalimat Allah returned the country to Islamic rule. Due to the issues with the crowning of a new caliphate, though, the Head of State has yet to be accepted. Government & Politics Political Parties Current Political Parties Administrative Divisions Talmoria is composed of five Al-Mokoto (regions) which are all led by a Sheikh, appointed by the Grand Vizier. Regions are divided further into either districts or municipalities; whichever the regional government chooses to use. The five regions are Bindura, Harisham, Leshako, Polsden, and Uberra. Talmoria also controls a large area of land in the Hanzen Basin, known as the Southern Harisham Al-Mokoto. Culture Main Article: Culture of Talmoria Demographics Ethnicity According to the 2750 Census, Talmoria's religious composition is as follows: * Asli: 80% * Talmori: 10% * Hulstrian: 4% * Dengwali: 3% * Gao-Showa: 2% * Kli'kut: 1% The majority of Talmoria is Asli, a broad ethnic group that has its roots across the Southern Hemisphere, although it originated in Dovani. The Talmori population is largely descendant from the original Likatonian colonists in Talmoria. The Husltrians immigrated to Talmoria in the brief rule of the Hulstrian nationalists, although, with their fall the population is slowly flowing out. The remaining major ethnicities in Talmoria are either natives to Talmoria itself, or one of the surrounding Dovani nations. Religion According to the 2770 Census, Talmoria's religious composition is as follows: * Christianity: 12% ** Lutheranism: 91% ** Catholicism: 7% ** Other: 2% * Islam: 84% * Atheism/Agnosticism: 3% * Other: 1% The mandatory state religion of Talmoria is Islam, and even prior to this, the majority of the population were practicing Muslims. However, many Christians, particularly Lutherans, defy this Talmori law to practice their religion. Military and police forces are continually working to crack down on these cases. Geography & Climate Economy